


Familiar Face

by RandomRyu



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Diary/Journal, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Voxophone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man keeps visiting Elizabeth in her reoccurring dreams. </p>
<p>Just a short drabble that may be turned into an actual story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Face

[Click of a voxophone starting up]

Again, I saw that man in my dreams. The tall, brunette man with a red tie and stubble on his cheeks. As always, he came to save me. He crashed in or picked the lock to a door— it’s always something new every time. But this time he just…appeared. He was standing in the doorway to my study, just…staring at me. He had a gloomy, longing look in his eyes. He didn’t say anything. Not even a word. 

I walked over, unable to control my actions, and he reached out his hand towards me. 

And when I took it, I could swear I saw deep, thick scars on the back of his hand right before I suddenly woke up. 

But this is the third time this week I’ve dreamed about him, and-

[Songbird screeching in the background, a dull thud following. The screeching gets louder and louder until there’s rustling, Elizabeth yelling]

I’m fine, I’m fine, calm down-!

[Voxophone suddenly cuts off]


End file.
